The Institute for the Advancement of Social Work Research in partnership with the Society for Social Work and Research is proposing a symposium on Drug Abuse: HIV/AIDS and Social Consequences. The purpose of the symposium is to disseminate the latest research findings on drug abuse and HIV/AIDS and to develop social work researchers' capacity in prevention and intervention research on these interactive issues. It will endeavor to enhance social work research through disseminating information to social work doctoral students and faculty on the latest science in drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention and intervention research. The symposium will be held on January 17, in conjunction with the 2003 Society for Social Work and Research conference that is scheduled for January 16-19 at the Hilton Hotel Towers in Washington, DC. The proposed symposium will include the following 3 sessions: 1) A presentation discussing key advances in drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention and intervention research, which will include protective factors, resiliency, and implications for future social work research; 2) An interdisciplinary presentation addressing research and dissemination methodologies, including methodological issues and innovations in drug abuse and HIV/AIDS research; and 3) A session discussing important directions in community-based research and communities as units of analysis, including culture and context in relation to health disparity concerns, as well as ways to integrate research and practice. The presenters will be interdisciplinary researchers who have been funded by the National Institute on Drug Abuse and who are conducting research in key areas of drug abuse and HIV/AIDS.